


Everybody Loses

by Welcome_Remark



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_Remark/pseuds/Welcome_Remark
Summary: It never hurts to remember that the sub is always the one in charge.





	Everybody Loses

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted as an entry for my own personal NaNoWriMo - 30 pornographic short stories, based around 30 pieces of hand-drawn or animated porn. The link for the accompanying artwork is at the end of the fic - I did **not** draw it.
> 
> Day 9. An extreme rush job, and one that I'll probably go back and edit at a later time. Hope you enjoy it in the meantime.

### Everybody Loses

Ivy exhaled sharply, gasping as she felt the dildo slam into her body. It had looked so intimidating, so large, that her first expression was that it would never fit into her, and yet it seemed to fit quite comfortably inside her body, even while ramming her at high speed. But then, she supposed, that was true to Harley's style. Harley had an unusual knack for being careful and gentle, despite putting up the appearance of an out of control, larger than life drama queen.

Then the dildo slammed into her once again, and suddenly rational thought and consideration was difficult. As was remaining quiet.

"Come on, Red!" Harley teased, kneeling behind Ivy's naked body. "We got the whole night to have fun, that was the deal." She giggled as she pushed the strap-on into Ivy's body again, this time holding it still, as deep as she could reach. "I wasn't expecting you to start makin' those noises so soon."

Ivy arched her back, shifting more weight onto her hands to help keep her balance. "I knew I shouldn't have let you buy the toy," she hissed between clenched teeth.

"Aww, don't go complainin' too hard," Harley tutted as she wrapped a hand around Ivy's hip. "I ain't never seen you balk at any of the stuff I buy for you. This ain't no different. How do you like the collar?" She jerked her other hand back, pulling on the leash attached to the purple collar around Ivy's neck.

Ivy gasped as her head pulled back, sending her red hair flying and causing a few small leaves to slip through her locks and cascade down towards the mattress. She'd hoped to be the one in control tonight; buying the toys to use on Harley for a change. But, as always, Harley had raised the idea of a friendly little side-bet to see who would get to be the dominant tonight. As usual, Ivy had recklessly agreed, and as usual, she'd lost.

"Woohoo!" Harley yelled from behind her, pushing the dildo back into her body rhythmically. "We may not have gotten to keep the money, but still. You gotta keep your chin up!" She jerked the leash back again, thrusting Ivy's chin in the air as she dug her fingers into Ivy's skin to hold her in place.

Technically, she contemplated as Harley rubbed her hips on her arse, they'd both lost. It was a silly little venture to begin with, a duo heist with her lover in a newly established bank on the outskirts of Gotham, as yet unclaimed by any of the major crime families and - she'd thought - under the radar of the Justice League. Harley had proposed the side-bet, staking tonight's role as the dominant on the idea that, no matter how small the bank, one of the city's relentlessly annoying do-gooders would show up to teach them the error of their ways.

Ivy had disagreed, accepted the terms, and gone through with the plan. It had worked even better than expected at first, and despite spending a good ten minutes in the bank to make sure they'd emptied as much as they could from the building, nobody had come. Harley, leading the escape, had managed to make it almost all the way out the front door before being met by Robin's foot, travelling through said door in the opposite direction.

It had hurt, but even as she'd landed on her back in the middle of the foyer, Harley had been unable to stop her triumphant laughter. Robin had seemed confused for a moment at that. But, like all the city's so-called heroes, he hadn't stopped to seek comprehension, electing instead to beat the crap out of both of them and send them scampering into the night. Luckily, he'd only succeeded in one of those things, and though Ivy had followed Harley back to their hideout with a grim sense of inevitability, at least she could say that the only soreness she'd feel the next day would be from Harley herself.

As if on cue, Harley brought her hand down sharply and fetched Ivy a stinging slap on the side of her hip. She relaxed the leash for a second, letting Ivy drop down towards the mattress a bit as she struggled to maintain her posture, then pulled the leash back again. Ivy gasped for a moment as she felt Harley start moving more quickly behind her, pulling the strap-on in and out of her pussy as fast as she could.

"You know," Harley mused playfully as Ivy groaned and struggled against the leash, "I think doggy-style suits you, girl. You got the build for it, I gotta say. I bet you could stay there all night, head held high," she tugged at the leash again, "just bein' fucked senseless by little old me. What do you think?" she asked as she spanked Ivy's butt once more. "Got another half-a-dozen hours in you, Red?"

Ivy tried to respond, but the leash was pulling too tight for her to make a sound beyond a pleasured moan as Harley's dildo shoved into her body, over and over again. As many toys as they had to play with, there was always something intense about trying out a new one.

"Hmm," Harley said theatrically, listening to Ivy's moan. "I'll take that as a yes."

Ivy opened her mouth, managing to gasp out a few words before Harley relaxed the leash, waiting to hear what she had to say. As Harley slowly stopped moving, leaving the dildo suspended halfway inside Ivy's pussy, she turned her head to look over her shoulder into Harley's playful gaze. "I'm..." she took a deep breath, then continued. "I'm game... if you are."

"Ooh, them's fightin' words," Harley informed her. "Better brace yourself, girlfriend. I'm not goin' easy now..."

For almost half an hour they continued, not moving from the position they were both in. Harley had the strength and stamina to hold herself easily against Ivy's body, and with the leash relentlessly restricting Ivy's movement, she had no choice to comply. The only sounds filling the room were the gasping moans coming from Ivy's mouth, the rhythmic slapping of Harley's hips against her body, the occasional spank, and - from underneath the mattress - a soft, tinny male voice, unheard by both of them.

Finally, without warning, Harley pulled herself back, sliding the dildo all the way out of Ivy's body. Ivy immediately collapsed onto the mattress as Harley let the leash slide through her fingers, and reached down to massage her vagina. Harley had pounded her senseless, for far longer than she was used to feeling, and after that merciless session, Ivy wasn't expecting to be able to walk properly for at least a day.

Then, just as Ivy had gotten comfortable on the mattress, she felt Harley slide further up to straddle her back. "Don't go to sleep just yet," she heard Harley say. "We ain't done." She felt Harley slide two fingers into her collar, against her neck, and as Harley jerked on the collar, she rolled obediently onto her back just in time to watch Harley's dildo slide up and into her mouth.

Ivy gagged and choked for a moment as Harley rocked her hips, smoothly pushing her dildo almost all the way into Ivy's throat before pulling it out again and letting her breath. "Deep breath, girl," Harley warned her, "'cause we ain't stoppin' until you've cleaned every bit of your juice offa this toy."

Looking up into Harley's eyes with mock anger, Ivy obediently closed her lips and sealed them around the toy, holding herself as still as she could to let Harley fuck her mouth at her own pace. She licked and sucked at the dildo as Harley worked it between her lips, partly to follow Harley's orders, but mostly for the pleasure of feeling her lover fucking her face.

"All done?" Harley asked happily after a few more minutes of this. With the dildo still in her mouth, Ivy could only nod and make a moaning noise. Giggling, Harley pulled her body back and slipped the toy out of Ivy's mouth before sitting down on Ivy's belly. "I love you," she admitted.

Coughing for a moment, Ivy took a deep breath and returned Harley's gaze. "I know."

"Didn't make ya too uncomfortable?" Harley asked with genuine concern, now that their session was over. "I was worried you mighta believed me about goin' all night. I ain't that mean."

Ivy reached up with her fingers and deftly undid the collar, gesturing for Harley to lie down beside her. "No," she said with a playful grin. "But I wouldn't mind keeping you awake for a bit longer."

Harley slipped a hand over Ivy's chest, gently gripping and teasing her breast from underneath as she lay down on the bed. She was about to ask what Ivy had in mind, when a strange, soft noise from under the bed interrupted her. "Did you hear that?"

"No," Ivy lied, trying to hide her guilty expression.

"Uh-huh," Harley rolled her eyes, not buying it for a second. "You can't lie to me. I think you forget I'm still a psychologist. Now, let's see what we have here..." her voice trailed off as she reached under the mattress, keeping Ivy's breast gripped in her other hand. After a moment of fumbling, she pulled out...

"A phone?" Harley asked incredulously. "What the hell are you playin' at, Red?"

Ivy started to sit up, but Harley squeezed her breast firmly as she held her back down onto the bed. "Nuh-uh. You ain't movin' until I sort this out. I'm still in charge, tonight." She swiped at the phone for a moment, then held it up to her ear and listened to the voice at the other end.

"Ivy, is that you? Are you still there? What's happening?"

"Robin? What the hell do you want, Bratman? Are... wait, how long have you been on the phone?" Harley asked angrily, glaring at Ivy. She held the phone out flat, swiping with her thumb to put the phone into speaker mode.

After a moment, both of the women heard Robin's voice, sounding equally confused, defiant and nervous. "I'm not saying anything."

Harley snarled. "You don't gotta," she snapped before slamming her finger down on the base of the phone, hanging up the call. She tossed the phone to the side of the room, and Ivy winced as she heard a cracking noise when the phone struck the ground.

"You and Robin planned all this, huh? Thought you could pull one over on me?" Harley grabbed Ivy's shoulders and slammed them back into the bed, holding her completely still. "I don't like it when people play tricks on me," she growled. "And now, you gotta be punished. The sun ain't risin' for another five hours or so, and 'til then, you're all mine."

Keeping completely still and silent, Ivy had just enough time to grin inwardly at herself before Harley snapped her collar back into place. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Accompanying Artwork](https://heather.paheal.net/_images/60750632ab0687cb4c2f7c8830bd74a1/2537987%20-%20Batman_%28series%29%20DC%20Gaiidraws%20Harley_Quinn%20Poison_Ivy.jpg)


End file.
